Deal or No Deal
Deal or No Deal was an interactive video-game that portrayed a scary bald man with OCD, ADHD, and germophobia who wouldn't shake anybody's hands because he was a total snob. Most of the models of the game show video-game weren't very hot and looked like they were all about to fucking shoot someone and Al Capone would bring his gang and they'd blow up the studio and have a mass murder. The show centered around the host, the contestant, and the occasionally hot models, who wears a bald hat (he invented the bald hat) and periodically asks the contestant "deal or no deal?" and they always say "No deal" until they get the offer of like $500 and then they take it because they fucking suck and can't pick low numbers like they're supposed to. Turns out, the only version is in the US so tell your British friend that he's a dumbass for thinking there's a British version of Deal or No Deal. History Creation The game show started off under the name of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire' but then Regis died and they had to resurrect him (for more info, see: Frankenstein) and they used some botox and what was supposed to be shampoo to clean his hair was actually a hair-thinning product and so regis went bald and his face changed to resembel Howie Mandel's, which resulted in an original Hitler look that eventually just brought the mustache from his upper lip to his lower lip. He also adopted a nerdy accent instead of his annoying New York one. Then he started to host a new game show that was originally called Pick a Case and Then Get an Offer and Then Say 'No Deal' to the Banker Until You Only Have Like $5 for an Offer and Then You'll Do It Because You Just Realized Right Then That You Fucked Up, but the producers suggested it was too lengthy so they changed it to Deal or No Deal. Grow in popularity America realized that watching models open cases that dumbass contestants choose numbers and pick from a total of 26 cases, all of which contain a large amount of cocaine and meth compacted together in a metal case, was as much fun as doing something more exciting such as watching grass grow. However, the song "I'm Blue" somehow got popular, so who's to say that this can't happen? Gameplay Similar to the Call of Duty games, contestants must fuck themselves up enough to where they end up gunning people down for fun, after receiving an offer that they can't ever seem to accept. Howie says the rules are simple; he says, complaining that people get mad for getting $25,000 as an offer, "You just have to answer one question, you motherfuckers, and you can't even fucking do that." Controversies The show has faced many controversies, many including whether Howie Mandel is a man or a woman, similar to speculations about Carrot Top, but that's not important. The controversies often center around why the contestants never actually receive the money that they are offered, and why they are never to be seen again after they enter the show as a contestant. It has been revealed that the contestants do not receive any money after they leave the show and that they are actually taken into a room and put into a Saw-like trap with a no-win scenario, but the show has denied any associations with this fact, but they were successfully sued for $96 billion but then they got cancelled and were all put in prisons. See also *Sarcasm *lmfao Category:Television Category:Show